Back to Paris
by TicklishOstrich
Summary: The rugrats are in high school and they (plus a few others) are returning to Paris. THIS STORY IS ON SERIOUS HIATUS UNTIL I FIND MY MUSE
1. Chapter 1

Okay, well, here's something I've been thinking about. Hop you like it, but remember Nickelodeon owns these people and places!

The rugrats have gotten older. In the past four years, a lot has changed. Miss O'Keats married principal Pangborn. Now, she is Mrs. Pangborn, drama coach at Yucaipa High. Charlotte has gained her CEO title back at Mega Corp and is keeping Jonathan as her lackey once more. Randy Carmichael has reinvented the Dummi Bears cartoon, now appealing to kids and teens alike. Chuckie's braces have come off; he is single and looking. The rugrats' toddler-hood rivals have returned: Timmy, Terry, Todd, Ty and Teddy McNulty.

Angelica, Susie, Harold, Savannah, Chuckie, Timmy, Kimi, Lil, Tommy, Phil and Dil are the eleven members of the school's drama club. Angelica, Susie, Harold, Savannah, Chuckie and Timmy are seniors. Angelica and Savannah are sometimes late to their jobs on Wednesdays due to cheerleading. Angelica has an internship at Mega Corp with her mom, mostly organizing files and bossing people around. Though her title is an intern, she still gets paid. Susie has a job at the concession stand at the Octo Plex. Harold dresses like Ringo the Bull at Piggy's Pizza Palace after school. Savannah works at Blockblister, at the mall. Chuckie also works in the mall, in a Pear Company shop. Timmy recently started a job at Skybucks, after his last three-month job at Waldo's Wacky World Pets Shop. Fridays are spent at drama club.

Kimi and Lil are juniors. Kimi maintains a dual job. She works at the mall at Blessed Buy three days a week. Fridays are for drama club, then the rest is spent at the Java Lava. Lil also works at the mall, in Build-a-Bra. Tommy, Phil and Dil are sophomores. Tommy has Junior Filmmakers' Club Tuesdays and Drama Club Fridays; the rest of the time is spent at the Java Lava. Phil works at Zippy's Deli. His best desserts are chocolate clairs and flan. Dil doesn't have a job. He has Poetry Club on Mondays, Extra-Terrestrial Enthusiasts on Tuesdays, Glee Club on Wednesdays, Laser Tag on Thursdays, Drama Club on Fridays, and Creative Expressionism on Saturdays.

The Drama Club has a big musical showdown against sixteen others in the state. It had come down between Yucaipa High, Mothersbaugh Academy, Klasky Christian School and the Csupo Facility. In fourth place... Klasky Christian School. In third place... Csupo Facility. And the winner is... Yucaipa High. Their award is an all-expenses-paid trip for seven weeks this semester in Paris, France. It is currently the first week of February. They will return to school on the first week of April and their averages in school will remain the same, so as not to jostle other grades. Susie, Chuckie, Lil and Dil make straight As. Angelica, Savannah, Kimi and Tommy make mostly Bs. Harold has a B-C average. Timmy and Phil have C-D averages.

On the shuttle to the airport the following week, Mrs. Pangborn informs everyone they will be splitting in groups of two. Since there are twelve of them, they will be drawing straws to choose which six of them will be riding in first class on the way there. The other six will be riding first class on the way back. Savannah, Phil, Dil, Tommy, Timmy and Pangborn will be riding first class to Paris.

"Have any of you ever been to Paris, France before?" Pangborn asks her fellow first classmen.

"I went here when I was a baby." Tommy responds almost instantly. "Me, Dil, Chuckie, Angelica... we all came about fifteen years ago so my dad could fix the Reptar robot in Euro Reptarland."

"Funny you should mention that." She smiles. "We'll be going to that exact amusement park. It's been redone last summer."

In coach, Kimi has a window seat next to Harold. Susie has a window seat behind them, next to Angelica. Across from them, Lil has a window seat, next to Chuckie. Chuckie is holding onto his Wawa doll, fidgeting about his last trip to France. Lil is drumming her fingers on her soccer ball, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Susie is reading up on French customs, listening to a mix tape of translations. This is driving Angelica crazy. She pulls up, between Kimi and Harold.

"Excited about visiting your old home, Kimi?"

"I'd like to visit Euro Reptarland. Now that Coco's gone, we can enjoy the parade and watch the princess opera."

"Yech. Anything is better than being under that old lady's thumb. You know her little toadstool was tryna jam his fist down my throat because I ate some of Madam Bitch's chocolates?"

"What!?"

Angelica had been louder than she thought, due to rising anger when thinking about that Frenchwoman. Not only has Kimi and Harold heard this startling information, but also Susie, Lil, Chuckie and several other patrons. Though the strangers quickly went back to their tasks at hand, her friends are gaping at her with shock and interest.

"Did that really happen?" Chuckie breaks the silence.

Angelica looks at the floor, trying to hold in tears. "Yes. That's when I came up with the idea of her marrying your dad. I was just trying to save my own ass."

Susie gives Angelica a hug. Kimi and Harold reach over to give her one as well. Lil reaches across the aisle to grasp Angelica's hand in a somewhat prayer vibe. A snooty elderly plane woman walks up to the arm bridge.

"Oh, look. A heartfelt tug on girly affections. Unfortunately, the union forbids me to allow this to happen." She forcibly pulls them apart. "I better not see that again."

As she walks away, Lil and Chuckie watch with sudden remembrance and realization. Susie places her French things in her bag as Angelica reaches into her own for a pillow and her worn-out Cynthia doll.

"You've still got her?" Susie asks gently and knowingly.

"She's special." Angelica nods. "Cynthia's the only one I've ever told about that whole 'chocolate fist' thing... until just now."

"That's a pretty big secret to keep all to yourself, yourselves." She pats Angelica's shoulder. "It's okay. I keep secrets between me and my diary."

"I tell secrets to Super Thing." Kimi pipes up. "He's in my bag."

"I talk to Wawa, Angelica."

"I talk to my soccer ball." Lil holds up to rugged ball she had gotten as a fifth birthday present. "And Phil still has our old Reptar doll. I've heard him talking to it like it was alive."

"Tommy talks to his plastic screwdriver." Kimi speaks up again. "I've seen it happen."

In first class, everyone has a recliner to themselves. Pangborn and Savannah are asleep, undergoing spa treatments. Phil is on his fourth course of ethnic foods he's never tried. Tommy is filming the other travelers, claiming it for his big school year project. Timmy is hassling other passengers and snagging foods from sleepers. Dil has his area wrapped in aluminum foil, listening to Scandinavian music and trying to understand the message hidden in layers of crab cakes.

"Have you a title?" A woman in her twenties asks in a thick French accent.

"Uh, no." Tommy is taken aback.

"Become something of flair and judgment." She answers. "Films express the repressed fears of the director. Embrace them."

"Yes, Ma'am." He answers, liking the poetic justice.

"Do not call me ma'am. I am hardly older than the director."

"Yes, okay."

His face covers in a blush. Tommy walks away, stumbling into Timmy. The redhead grumbles some sort of profanity then looks up to more or less meet Tommy in the eye. He has a good seven inches on Tommy.

"Got a girlfriend?" He chuckles, motioning to the woman now seemingly attempting for a suntan.

"No, we were just talking."

"Talking about getting in her pants?"

"Shut up, Timmy."

"Whatever, Tommy. Plane Chick says we got two hours and we're landing."

"It seems like so much longer this way around."

Phil walks over, wearing a lobster bib with stains galore. Timmy shoves him on sight. Phil doesn't get mad but shoves right back.

"I sorta 'member last time. We got kicked outta first class. You, me, Lil..."

"And Chuckie and Angelica." Yeah, somehow I can remember that too. "I don't really remember much about the trip, though."

"Did you go on any rides? Or see the opera?" Savannah walks over, waiting for answers.

"We went on the Ooey Gooey World. But we abandoned it to looks for the princess."

"Then we thought the princess was singing 'bout Reptar," Phil adds. "But then we saw it was Coco."

"Coco?" Savannah raises an eyebrow.

"Coco LaBouche." Dil answers from his corner. "I've been told this story lots of times, lots of ways. The way I see it, I was real young,"

"Six months." Tommy interrupts.

"And this crazy lady was tryna marry Chas. She sent her idiot assistant to basically kidnap and maybe kill us since she hates kids. And Angelica helped the woman 'cause she 'really didn't have a choice.' A giant Reptar robot 'sploded and Chuckie stopped the wedding."

Savannah, Pangborn and several other strangers look over at Dil in disbelief. They see honesty on Phil's face and whine. Tommy is telling the truth as well. It must be true. They are shell-shocked.

After a while, the rugrats go back to whatever they were doing, aside from Timmy and Tommy. Both boys catch a window seat and take a nap. In coach, everyone is asleep. Chuckie has Wawa, Angelica has Cynthia and Lil is cuddling with her soccer ball. Susie has been writing in her journal. Harold is asleep against the window; Kimi is asleep on his shoulder. The next few hours go by slowly.

Okay, well, I hope you guys like this story. I'm working on the next chapter already but there's no schedule... Review! (::) (::) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, celrock. Pangborn and O'keats just had to be marred, IMO.  
I was debating, Blue090899, on whether or not they should. In the end, I figured all of them but Dil would. Seems right. I hope this chapter has what you're looking for!  
Disclaim: didn't own it then, don't own it now.

The plane lands and everyone is centered on the baggage claim area. Harold has the least amount of things, only three suitcases. He is standing off to the side with Phil and his five cases - and strange nose-like backpack. Tommy is holding his camcorder, Chuckie has Wawa, Angelica has Cynthia and Susie has a digital camera around her neck. In another area, Savannah is impatient, despite Dil's calm exterior. In another area, Timmy has a spotted backpack and is shoving other people's things around. Kimi and Lil are helping each other search. Pangborn has just made her way here.

After about forty-five minutes, Pangborn has six cases; Dil has three backpacks and a bag. Susie has five backpacks and two bags; Lil has five backpacks and three bags. Chuckie has four suitcases and three backpacks, as well as a briefcase. Tommy has four suitcases and three backpacks, and a special camera carrying case. Angelica and Savannah have five suitcases, two bags and three backpacks. They are sitting in a group of chairs with Harold and Phil.

After another fifteen minutes, Kimi emerges with five suitcases and four backpacks, plus her skateboard. Timmy also has a skateboard, plus two pairs of roller skates, four suitcases, two backpacks and three bags. Just as these two arrive to the group, Savannah lets out a bored groan and demands Pangborn tell them where they will be staying.

"Well, since the majority of our time here will be spent in Euro Reptarland, we will be staying at Hotel Reptar. We have five rooms and I will be taking one of them, as per the school's agreement. The rest of you can split up between the others. No more than three to a room."

There is a man dressed in a Reptar suit, holding a sign reading 'Yucaipa Drama Club'. Pangborn cheerily tells the kids 'no one else is getting picked up by a guy in a Reptar suit!' As she runs off toward the man and shuttle, Savannah takes lead turning to the others with a side groan. 'That's just what I was thinking.'

On the way to the hotel, Angelica takes up a room with Susie and Harold. Timmy takes a room with Phil and Savannah. Kimi takes up a room with Lil and Dil. Tommy and Chuckie take the last room. There are two queen-sized beds and a long couch in each room. Angelica takes the bed closest to the window and begins unpacking. Susie lets Harold pick where he wants to sleep and surprisingly he picks the couch 'for sinus reasons.' Susie consequently takes the other bed.

In the room across from them, Dil is happy with the couch. Kimi and Lil are having an ignorant argument over who should get the window view. Down two rooms, Savannah has the bed by the window, Timmy has the bed by the bathroom and Phil takes the couch. Across from them is the teacher's room. The one next to her is for Tommy and Chuckie. They easily accept Chuckie to be closer to the window.

Susie has the closet organized. Angelica gets the top row and shelf; Susie and Harold will share the bottom. Angelica is already placing her clothes on hangers. She has brought eleven 'date outfits', two 'special occasion' dresses, six party outfits, ten sets of pajamas/sleepwear, four tracksuits, three business suits, five other tops, five other bottoms, twenty pairs of shoes and twelve purses/bags. Susie rolls her eyes but isn't too surprised. She pulls out ten 'singing career' outfits, three nice outfits, five sets of sleepwear, eight other tops, eight other bottoms, four pairs of shoes and three purses/bags. Harold feels inadequate since he has only packed (clothes-wise) six tops, six bottoms, a tuxedo, three sets of pajamas and two pairs of shoes.

Lil finally gets the window view. Kimi gets the top of the closet and Lil gets the bottom. Dil had brought his own fold-up closet. Kimi has two nice dresses, four traditional outfits, five sports outfits, a purple tracksuit, two sets of pajamas, three other tops, three other bottoms and four pairs of shoes. Lil has a nice hot pink dress, three tracksuits, a navy blue business outfit, ten sports outfits, three old outfits, two sets of pajamas, six pairs of shoes and a bag. Dil has twelve extra-terrestrial outfits, five French outfits, four other tops, four other bottoms and a pair of tennis shoes.

While Savannah unpacks several bags by setting up her area, she had given Timmy and Phil the closet. She moves a small table from one side of the room to right beside her bed. She unpacks a silky purple dress, two sets of sleepwear and a pair of heels. Timmy grabs the top and unloads six tops, six bottoms and an old pair of tennis shoes. Phil throws in a wad of seven shirts and five shorts, plus an old pair of mismatched tennis shoes.

Chuckie is more organized than Tommy and takes the top of the closet. Chuckie has a tuxedo, a dress shirt, dress pants, five sets of pajamas, five other tops, five other bottoms and four pairs of shoes. Tommy shrugs and has two filmmaker's outfits, a soccer outfit, three tops, three bottoms and three pairs of shoes.

Kimi and Timmy grab their boards, heading out to the back of the hotel. Savannah heads down to the hotel spa. Dil, Chuckie, Tommy and Lil, on the other hand, decide to start exploring the surrounding area. It is only an hour walk to Euro Reptarland. Angelica and Susie are already out walking. Susie is taking pictures, excited to finally be in Paris. Angelica is keeping her company but has Cynthia in her bag, a bit paranoid about some evil woman jumping out of the bushes to nab her.

Phil and Harold are at a street fair, trying out the different delicacies. Pangborn had gone to extremes and placed a tracking device in each of their 'Yucaipa Winner' bracelets. From her laptop in her room, she watches the kids go around. She calls Angelica on her cell phone.

". I dunno. Maybe go to Reptarland?"

"I'll call the others. Wait at the gate."

Angelica covers the phone to let out a long groan. "Fine."

Kimi is called and she excitedly skates over. Timmy is behind her. Tommy is called and the group starts running, knowing Angelica isn't going to wait too long. Harold is called and the redhead changes direction, dragging the brunette with him. Savannah is also called but she prefers the spa. Soon enough, Pangborn arrives at the gate. Angelica, Kimi, Timmy and Harold are already in. Tommy and Lil are antsy, wanting badly to go in. Pangborn nods and the eleven of them go into the park. She calls their attention.

"Okay, we were going to divide into groups of three, but Savannah's decided she'd rather be at the spa. So, we'll just do three groups of three and a group of two. I'll be part of the duo."

"Me, Susie and Harold." Angelica announces, grabbing their arms.

"I'll go with you." Dil offers, standing at the teacher's side.

"Me. and Kimi. and" Lil starts.

"Chuckie. Great group." Kimi nods.

"Guess that leaves us." Tommy unsteadily announces to Phil and Timmy.

"Alright. I'll meet all of you at Ooey Gooey World for dinner in three hours."

Timmy pulls the two pairs of skates from his backpack, tossing them to Phil and Tommy. The oldest McNulty boy immediately races away. Phil is hot on his trail and Tommy takes some time before catching up. Dil starts dragging Pangborn to the eccentric food booths. Kimi, Lil and Chuckie start searching for the princess float. Angelica drags Susie and Harold toward the rides.

Kay, so now they're actually in the park. They're separated, in a few different groups. What could possibly happen?  



	3. Chapter 3

You're welcome, Blue090899. You'll have to read to see.  
SuperSonicBros123, I like Timi fics too, though I'm not entirely certain if they'll wind up together just yet.  
TheDisneyFan365, I'm glad you appreciate my going into details.  
Celrock, I've read a lot of your Rugrats fics, so I am really glad that you are liking mine.

Just a quick catch-up:

Timmy, Phil and Tommy are skating through the park.  
Dil and Pangborn are trying out the food.  
Kimi, Lil and Chuckie are watching them set up for the princess float.  
Angelica, Susie and Harold are headed for the rides.  
Savannah stayed behind, in the Hotel Reptar spa.

An enormous tilt-a-whirl has released its victims. Harold and Susie head for a trash can, while Angelica skips to the central area. The closest places are the gates leading to the princess opera, a children's merry-go-round and a Loud Mouth Fun House. She turns to her wobbling friends, giving them the choices. Susie and Harold smile as, without a second glance, they answer simultaneously.

"Fun House."

The three boys are wreaking havoc by skating through crowds and lines. One of the security guards catches up to the group however, and clutches the back of Tommy's shirt. He falls to his knees in a huff and is forced to turn in the blades. He has to walk back to a sort of 'Time-Out office'. Timmy hadn't noticed Tommy's departure; Phil does but says nothing and doesn't slow. Not keeping his attention in front of him, Phil runs directly into a ten-year-old girl on a skateboard. She is a pretty brunette girl with dyed red streaks.

"S-Sorry." Phil grunts, extending his hand.

The girl takes it, pulling herself to her feet. "C'est d'accord."

"Uh-huh." He smiles, not understanding her at all.

"Est ce que tu vas bien?"

"Oui. You're sensationnel." Phil answers.

She blushes. Phil doesn't know much French. He knows:  
Alright = D'accord Yes = Oui Hot/Good-Looking = Sensationnel Restroom = Salle de Repos Help = Aidez-moi!  
She titlts her head to the side as he seems to be struggling with what to say next.

"Americain?"

"Oui." He nods. That one is easy.

"Avez-vous meme parlez francais?" He stares at her and she asks another question. "D'accord. Parlez-vous anglais?"

"English?" He attempts to repeat.

She giggles a little then sighs. "Nice to meet you." She still obviously speaks in a French accent but easily speaks English to a degree. "What is your, err, prenom?"

"My, uh, my name's Phil."

"Brienne Lisette." She giggles again. "Are you here alone?"

"Uh, right. Phil Deville. Um " He looks around for Timmy and groans when he realizes the other boy is gone.

"Deville! You are French!"

"Uh, I guess. On my Dad's side. I think Mom's mostly German."

She grabs his arm, carrying her board. She starts pulling him toward the parade set-up. He has no choice but to roll along with her, skating to keep up. Timmy has run into Dil. Mrs. Pangborn, Ezria, is on the phone with her husband, checking in. Timmy then convinces Dil to come along with him. Dil attempts to tell the teacher but she is too busy, so he elaves a note. The boys then race to check out the giant mechanical Reptar closed to the public.

Kimi leaves Chuckie and Lil behind as she scopes out a potential boyfriend. Chuckie, of course, gets very overprotective and makes sure he can see Kimi at all times. Lil keeps him at bay, distracting her best friend's brother with the festive costumes. Kimi cautiously thinks about what to say to the roguish-looking boy with strawberry-blonde hair in front of her. Instead, he walks up to her.

"Konnichiwa, utsukushi josei." He kisses her hand, speaking Japanese in a French accent.

"Bonjour." She replies in French. "Et merci."

"Amerikano?" He questions.

"Oui."

"Long way from home, you are."

"Heh. Yeah "

"Have you ever been to france?"

"A long time ago." She answers offhandedly. "When I was in diapers."

Her face flushes. 'Did I just say that?' She asks herself, unable to look at the boy. He only smiles, unfazed by the total slipup.

"What is your name?"

"Kimi."

"Pretty name. My name is Destin."

As they talk, Chuckie is ready to confront the other boy despite them being the same age. Lil sees this and feels Chuckie will start asking inanae questions that will cause the French guy to walk away, and Kimi will be upset. The whole trip will be ruined and the Finsters will tear at the tension for everyone else to have fun. Lil sighs, clutching Chuckie's arm. He looks back to her in question and quickly Lil's lips reach his.

Chuckie's suspisions drain as he leans into the kiss. It surprises him how much he likes it; and vice versa. As Kimi and Destin continue to talk, Destin leans in for a kiss. Kimi starts to then pauses in hesitation.

"Did I, um, mal interpreter?"

"Wha oh, no. Um, my brother's back there. The frizzy redhead in the purple glasses hanging out with the brunette with the pink streaks. He's overprotective."

"I think his girlfriend's got him busy."

Kimi turns to face them, shocked. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"No." He shakes his head. "Mother does not trust me."

"Ah." She sighs. 'That's my best friend! What is she doing locking lips with my brother?' She yells to herself, mad at them. 'Fine! If they're going to be together, I'll just have my own fun!' She turns back to Destin, giving him a quick kiss, then dragging him away from the scene. "Let's go somewhere else."

Meanwhile, in the fun house, Susie and Harold have separated from Angelica. The blonde hadn't been paying attention, scoffing at the 'cheap special effects', to notice when they had gone a different way. She finds herself wandering into a technician zone, beyond the springs and animatronics. She decides to walk through to the other side to get away from the loud screeches and find a way out. On the way there, she trips over a trapdoor jutting out.

Before she can scream not that anyone would hear her if she does a firm hand coated in various rings clamps over her mouth. Another grabs one of her legs, pulling her into the door. The other leg swings out in fear as she wrestles from her captor's grasp. She bites the calloused hand and both arms shove her against the wall of a dimly lit room. Her head makes a dull thud as she loses feeling in her lower body. She struggles to identify her captor as a rough hand caresses her throat, lightly choking her.

"Off to sleep, mon cherie." A gruff man's voice taunts her.

Angelica takes note of the frayed blue hair and determined viciousness in his eyes. He is wearing a smoky teal muscle tee. She hears his forceful French accent echoing in her head as she promptly passes out.

Okay, let's hope this is to your expectations, Faithful Readers review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to disappoint, but although I love to write Rugrats fanfiction, that does not make me liable to own Rugrats.

celrock, Thank you once again for reviewing. I tried to use the other languages in a way everyone can get the jist of understanding - through context. Glad you were able to. I'm sorry about Joey.

New Recap:  
Savannah is still at Hotel Reptar [no, I didn't forget her. did you?].  
Tommy is in a security detention center for reckless skating.  
Phil is flirting with Brienne Lisette (she's ten but looks 15 or 16; he's 16).  
Timmy is with Dil, climbing through the restricted robotic Reptar.  
Ezria Pangborn is on the phone with her husband.  
Chuckie and Lil are making out by the parade decorations.  
Kimi leaves with Destin, mad at the Chuckie/Lil scenario.  
Susie and Harold are going through the Fun House.  
Angelica has been kidnapped.

Brienne eagerly watches as a group of ponytailed costumed men lift a massive computerized snail to its scraping gears. Sparks fly as Brienne's eyes widen. Phil coughs a little, gaining her attention.

"You don't seem like the type to enjoy this kind of stuff."

"What type is that?" She replies defensively.

"I, I didn't mean any"

She shoves him lightly. "Joshing, Philip. My daddy's going to be driving that in the parade."

"Robosnail?" Phil comments dumbly.

She smiles back to him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. He bites his lip uncertainly as she grabs his arm and pulls him toward the floats. Down a bit, still in the parade set-up, is the Reptar machine. A pair of skates and a half-eaten churro sit against a scale on the dragging tail.

Inside the mainframe, Dil and Timmy are exploring the strange gadgets and the latter is searching for the myserious helmet and gloves. Dil had been here many years ago but he wasn't even a year yet and doesn't remember anything. He somewhat feels cautious but is mostly curious.

They finally reach seeing eye-level. Timmy inspects the controls and Dil finds the trapdoor leading to the teeth. There is a confetti cannon located inside the mouth, a feature left out of Tommy and the gang's stories. Timmy trips over his own shoelaces and hits a switch while trying to maintain his balance. This causes the Reptar head to violently jerk and twist downward. Dil attempts to climb back up, but gets his foot caught in the rope ladder.

He is unable to get a clear grasp and instead remains terrified and limp while the head spins around. His arms fly up and his hat falls off. A few workers, as well as Brienne and Phil, gather at the feet. Two workers manage to open the hatch leading into the monstrocity. They scramble to meet up with a frantic redheaded high schooler attempting to fix the mess. One holds him bak while the other simply lifts a switch and presses a blue button. Reptar slows to a still and Dil is flung, out of his shoe, into the back of the mouth.

Susie and Harold have left the fun house ten minutes ago. They are standing across from the exit, by the gates of the merry-go-round. Harold assures both Susie and himself that Angelica will come out any minute now. Susie is less optimistic.

"Harold, let's go. She probably came out first and left with some guy."

"She wouldn't do that." He shakes his head. "She'll be out here any minute."

"We don't have that much longer before we meet Mrs. Pangborn at Ooey Gooey World." She sighs.

"How 'bout we just go in real fast? We just look around. Can we do that?"

"Okay. Sure, Harold. Let's do that."

Susie gives in. She and Harold snek back into the fun house. On the other end, Chuckie and Lil walk inside. Their hands brush against each other as they fight to control their blushes. Lil has had a crush on Chuckie since the time their group was locked in the mall after hours. Chuckie has had a crush on Lil since they went to see The Sulky Boyz live in concert after selling Dil's inventions around school. An animatronic creature jumps out at them and Lil jumps toward Chuckie. The redhead catches her and chuckles.

"Guess your bravery's rubbing off on me."

"That must be it." She smiles.

They continue to walk through the fun house, paying more attention to each other than the gizmos and costumes. Over at the ferris wheel, Destin and Kimi share a car. She is holding a purple dinosaur and he is holding a tub of popcorn and a coke with two straws. They stop one behind the top with a jolt. Kimi falls onto Destin, stealing some coke to conceal her blush. He chuckles a little.

"First time?"

"What do you mean?" She asks carefully.

"On a Ferris wheel."

"Oh." She laughs. "I thought you meant first time." She drawls on.

Her face flushes and Destin only smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Kimi looks elsewhere. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, a tanned strawberry blonde woman is strolling through the halls with her spiky hair in a fashionable pony. She is wearing a pastel pink robe tied at her waist, with matching slippers. The woman had noticed a peculiar bracelet on the arm of a raven-haired girl back at the spa. She finally relocates said girl and follows her onto an elevator. Other patrons of the elevator had immediately taken notice of the woman's identity and had left. She and the girl board the car. Soon as the doors close and the car has gone up a level, the woman inserts a certain key into the emergency lock button and glares at the younger girl.

"Hey, Lady, what's the plan?"

"The plan is you tell me where you got that.. charming bracelt."

She glances down. "It's a stupid bracelet our drama club got."

"Now, now.." She stops to read the girl's name. "Savannah. There's no need for the attitude."

"Oh, no? I'm locked in the elevator with some loony. Just wait, I'm calling the manager."

Savannah takes out her cell phone, letting out a short gasp when she sees there is no signal. No bars in an elevator. She nearly drops the phone and backs to the wall.

"I was just kidding about the manager thing."

"I'll pass the message to her."

"You, work for the manager of the,"

"Oh, Honey." She smirks. "I am the manager. I own this hotel and its chains. I own EuroReptarland."

A small squeak is heard escaping from Savannah's lips. She drops her phone this time. The back cracks and the battery slides out, toward the woma's feet. She looks down at it briefly then turns her attention back to Savannah.

"Tell me, these hideous things are not a fashion statement. What are they really used for?"

"T-Tracking devices. For all of us."

".. Any other Pickles in your class?"

"Other?"

The woman fishes out a broken braclet and tosses it to the cowarding girl. She is shaking but manages to catch it. Her eyes widen as she reads the name.

"W-Where's Angelica?"

"You don't need to know. What I need to know is, are there any other Pickles in your class?"

Savannah nods. "Tommy and Dil."

"My long-awaited revenge is finally here." The woman cackles quietly to herself. "Don't tell anyone about this exchange and," She points to the bracelet. "Hide the evidence."

"And, and if I tell?"

The woman sighs with a slight dark laugh. "You will return to America in several body bags."

She pockets the key and the doors open at the next available level. She struts out, causing the staff to dodge into rooms or lean against the wall. Savannah scrambles on the floor, piecing her phone back together. As the elevator goes up, Savannah sits in a corner. She is still wearing a complimentary lilac robe over her clothes, rocking in the far back corner.

Back on their level, Pangborn is in her room. She has located her laptop in the bottom drawer of her nighstand. She clicks it to life and begins to search for her eleven students. Susie, Harold, Chuckie and Lil are at the Fun House. Kimi is at the Ferris wheel. Savannah is at the hotel. Phil and Dil are at the infirmary. Tommy and Timmy are aimlessly walking around, apart from each other. Unable to find Angelica, Pangborn tries to replay the groups in her head.

Originially, it had been Angelica, Susie and Harold. The latter two are still together. It had been Kimi, Lil and Chuckie. Again, the latter two are still together. Timmy, Phil and Tommy had been together, and now they are all separated. Dil had been with her but left a note when she had gone to talk with her husband. Savannah had stayed in the hotel the entire time. They are to meet at Ooey Gooey World in just fifteen minutes. Pangborn takes the stairs.

The security guard had impounded the skates but finally released Tommy. He simply walks around, itching his bracelet. Timmy hadn't gotten hurt too bad other than a few bruises. He had been skating a while after being rescued, but one of his wheels stuck and he had been flung forward. He now has a skinned shoulder and a nasty cut on the side of his face as he walks around for a nurses' tent.

Phil is lying on a cot with a trashcan at his side. He had found a churro on the ground when several workers had rescued Timmy and Dil. When Phil and Brienne had walked to the tent, the latter had left him - saying she needed to report to her mother. Dil had been escorted directly, as the incident had resulted in a bone in his ankle being snapped. He has several other cuts and bruises and is now lying on a rolling bed with an IV hooked up.

Kimi and Destin are stuck on the Ferris wheel - with the rest of the cars. She is very nervous and feels uneasy around the boy. He doesn't seem to realize this, because he continues to hold her close to him. He drops the popcorn on the car below them, prompting an American to yell.

"Save the love for a hotel, perdant!"

"Tais-toi, tu perds de la peau humaine!" Destin calls back, before addressing the rest of the people within earshot. "Ma mere entendra de cette si quelqu'un a un probleme."

"Who is your mother?" Kimi shyly whispers, understanding 'mere'.

"An important lady in this area of town." He answers grimly, holding her even tighter.

A wall in the Fun House slides out to spring an animatronic clown on Chuckie and Lil. Both scream, resulting in them rolling on the floor. The brunette looks down on her childhood friend, currently blushing up a storm. Her face is a warning red as well, causing Chuckie to chuckle. He leans up and she meets him in the middle for another kiss. Another wall slides across. Susie and Harold duck inside before it closes.

"Can we go now, Harold? It's probably getting late."

"But Angelica!"

"Who knows where she is?" Susie sighs.

"She chose us, Susie! She chose us for her group, so she must want to stick with us. Wouldn't we get into trouble for separating? Do you think the others are separating?"

As he continues on his tirade, Susie notices a strange piece of orange cloth sticking on one of the machines. She drops her things and crawls closer.

".. So why would she separate only to land in the security? And then how long would it be before Pangborn releases her and lets her enjoy the park? She might have to stay in the hotel the entire time we're here!"

"Harold!" Susie calls, breaking him from his rant.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Susie stands up, suddenly shaky. She holds a snall piece of very familiar cloth. It is mostly orange, with a tinted pink fringe. There is also a marking of what seems to resemble a belt.

"Susie, is that what I think it is?"

She nods. "Cynthia's dress."

In a small cavern beneath a mansion, away from Reptarland, a certain blonde is sitting in a cell of sorts. Her wrists are chained to the stone walls and there is evidence she has been abused. Her clothes are torn and dishevled. Tears sting the many cuts across her face and her bare feet shy away from the broken glass scattered on the ground. Her blue-haired captor sighs, watching her struggle. He is leaning against the wall, taking a few sips from another alcoholic bottle.

A set of footsteps is heard, coming down the stairs. The man twitches his head around, seeming concerned about who may be coming down here. He and Angelica see the shoadow of perhaps a child, slowly tiptoeing around in the dark. The Frenchman grumbles a slow curse while Angelica tries to wrench herself from the wall. The girl finally reveals herself to be Brienne.

"What are you doing here?" The man snarls.

"I, I was just, I thought.." She rambles. "Why is there a cage?"

"Why don't you answer that yourself?" The man roughly grabs her arm, thrusting her into the cell. "I'll be back when yer mama gets here."

He wobbles out with a bottle in his hand. The French girl sits up, picking pieces of glass from her skin, brushing the pieces away from the center of the floor.

"Did you go wandering too?" She looks up to the blonde.

"Yeah. That man is not a good guy."

"Well, no. He put us in a cage."

"Yeah, but he was out to get me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"His name is Jean-Claude. He used to be a personal lackey for a woman named Coco LaBouche. I stopped her from marrying my friend's dad. We destroyed half her park and cost both of them a lot of money. Then their ask-no-questions secretary married said friend's dad and left with us."

The younger girl processes this as she paces. She takes a long look at the shackles holding the other girl in place and an eerie smile slowly covers her features.

"So, you're the infamous Angelica."

Thank you for the reviews, guys. They help a lot.  



	5. Chapter 5

Disc: Still no ownage.  
Reviewers: Thank you celrock, for reviewing each chapter of this ongoing story. We'll see whether or not anyone else gets injured, but these are the rugrats, known for their adventures. SuperSonicBros123, I actually like TPKF fanfics, and this chapter sould tell you where Destin's head is in this.

Recap:  
Pangborn is racing down the stairs to collect her kids.  
Savannah is in the fetal position in an elevator.  
Tommy's been released without his skates and wanders around aimlessly.  
Timmy has a skinned shoulder and a nasty cut on the side of his face, searching for a nurse.  
Phil ate a bad spicy churro and is lying on a cot.  
Dil has a broken ankle and is hooked to an IV.  
Kimi is uncomfortably stuck on a Ferris Wheel with a French boy.  
Chuckie and Lil are amking out in the Fun House.  
Susie and Harold find Cynthia's dress in the Fun House.  
Angelica has been kidnapped by Jean-Claude and Brienne is in on it.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pangborn races through the crowds, trying to maintain a mental pictre on where her kids are at the moment. She makes a decision for the infirmary tent. Phil is sitting in a chair just outside of it. He is drinking a cherry coke, bored that he is foced to wait.

"Philip! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Hey." He burps. "Yeah, just had a bad churro."

Relief washes over her eyes. "And Timmy and Tommy?"

"I dunno." He shrugs. "Tommy got in trouble an' I dunno where Timmy went."

She sighs a little then enters the tent. She searches through quite a number of people upchucking into metallic wastebaskets. She shakes her head and finally makes her way to Dil. He is sitting up in a bed, eating green Jell-O. He has patches along his arms and one of his legs is in a cast.

"Dillan! What happened?"

"Hey, Mrs. P! Broke my ankle in Reptar's mouth."

"What are you talking about?"

The doctor who had just come over to redress Dil's bandages begins to explain to the teacher all that had occurred. Meanwhile, Tommy continues to wander around. He comes up to a deserted carousel and yelps in surprise when a perfectly manicured hand grabs his arm.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Now, now, Thomas. You've grown." A Thick French woman's accent cuts through the air. "Let's not make a scene."

"What the"

Out of nowhere, a group of four can be heard exiting the Fun House. The woman immediately lets go of Tommy's arm, running to hide in the shadows. The blue-haired boy runs up to his friends, talking hysterically.

"Slow down, T." Chuckie holds him by his shoulders.

He inhales slowly. "Some woman just grabbed me and she sounded so familiar. I don't think, I mean, it couldn't be her."

Lil's face grows worried as she glances over to Susie and Harold. "You should tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Susie hands over the piece of clothing. The girls look apprehensive, while the boys are very confused. Tommy studies the fabric for less than a minute.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know." Harold hangs his head. "Susie found it by the gears in the Fun House."

"We should go find Pangborn and show her."

"What's she gonna do, Chuckie?" Harold asks. "Maybe the park people can do something. Like security."

"Chcukie?" The Frenchwoman repeats the name tentatively to herself. "I need to find Brienne."

Down by a little concession hut, Destin and Kimi sit at the bar, drinking sweet tea. Kimi stands to use the little girl's room, while Destin pours something suspicious into the girl's drink. When she comes back, they collect their drinks and head toward the hotel.

They pass by Timmy and Kimi had never been more relieved to see a McNulty. She calls him over, much to Destin's annoyance. The boys stare at each other for a moment, but Kimi breaks the trance. Destin links her arm with his, and Kimi grabs hold of Timmy's. McNulty spots the infirmary tent and starts toward it when Kimi pulls back.

"Hey, Kim? I need my arm back. I need to see a nurse."

"Nonsense. I can patch you up with a First Aid."

Timmy stares back at her as if she's lost it. He fails to understand what she is hinting at and leaves the duo in search of a doctor. Once he is out of sight, Destin's grip on Kimi grows tougher. He walks faster, prompting Kimi to almost run in order to catch up. Pangborn barely misses them, heading off instead toward Ooey Gooey World.

They finally arrive to the hotel and Kimi is getting dizzy. They pile onto an elevator and Destin searches her pockets to locate the key. He does so easily. Kimi is very drowsy and has trouble staying on her feet. Once the doors arrive onto the desired floor, Destin basically walks kimi out of the lift. They bypass Savannah, who is asleep against the door. Her knees are curled to her chest and Angelica's broken bracelet is in her hand.

Destin walks Kimi down two rooms, shoving her into a chair. She has passed out by the time he begins to raid her closet. Far away, back underground, Brienne is pacing in front of Angelica. The younger girl has a teasing grin on her face, while the blonde wants to break free and strangle the kid.

"Seems it was easy for him to trap about your bebes stupide?"

Angelica growls. "No one hurts my dumb babies 'cept me."

"Ooh, mauvaise fille." Brienne taunts.

"I'll show you a bad girl!"

"How? You're chained to a wall! In a cell."

"You're in a cell, too, Shorty."

The sounding of clacking heels echo in the same direction Brienne had arrived. The redheaded woman comes into view and all the blood drains from Angelica's face. Her fists clench in anger, while her voice strangles in her throat. The cell door opens and the woman marches up to the older girl. She places her sharp nails against Angelica's skin, giving a quick scrape across her cheek. Angelica winces.

"Why are you here, Odieux?" She questions the younger girl.

She blanches, all signs of confidence flitting out the window. She starts to stutter, looking around the woman.

"I wanted to meet her and I thought you'd be here but,"

"Imbecile. Boire a nouveau?"

"Scotch, I think." She nods sadly.

"Imbecile." She repeats. "Alright, you go back to the park. I'll talk to your father."

"Oui, m'dame."

As the girl leaves, Angelica has a devious grin on her face. "You? Le princesse pointu is a mother?"

"Et le morveux grincheuse is a prisoner." She retorts.

"Wait, what did you call me?"

The woman massages her temples. "Un marmot grincheuse. A crabby brat."

"Loses bite when you have to explain it."

The woman's eyes widen as she lets out a calming breath. She scratches the blonde's cheek again, drawing blood. Angelica seethes as she exhales. Coco turns on her heel and leaves the way she had entered. Once the heels have quit echoing, Angelica lets out a small yell of frustration and tries some more to set herself free.

A few hours later, Pangborn is at the gates for Ooey Gooey World. Susie, Chuckie, Tommy, Harold, Lil and Phil are with her. Brienne had intercepted the group from the Fun House, managing to collect the doll's dress. She has gone elsewhere, while the quartet don't have much of an argument seeing as their only piece of evidence seems to have disappeared.

Dil and Timmy are being treated in the infirmary. Angelica is still missing and no one really feels like riding a sloppy ride. Instead, they turn to their hotel. As they step out of the lift, a familiar shriek is heard, followed by some thumping. Savannah is scrambled to her feet, with her bedroom door fully open. Phil and Tommy walk wearily into the room. The small table that had been beside Savannah's bed is gone. The closet is a mess and the sheets are ripped.

Lil and Chuckie rush over to Kimi's room, seeing a complete disaster. Dil's area is shredded and most of Kimi's outfits are stolen. A lot of Lil's items are either stolen or destroyed and her soccer ball is deflated. Across from their room, Angelica's door is wide open. Susie and Harold peer inside. It looks like a tornado struck down Macy's.

The teens gather in Pangborn's room. Nothing is a mess here, but something is indeed missing. Her laptop, with all the school files and locator pings, is missing. She falls onto her bed and the kids find a place to either sit or stand.

"Kimi, Savannah. Where have you two been?"

"I've been in the hotel." Savannah answers immediately. "I just haven't been feeling too hot."

"Last I remember, Timmy went to the infirmary and Destin was taking me back here."

"Who is Destin?"

"This guy I met. Everything was fine at first, but there's something weird about him."

Chuckie and Lil exchange glances. Phil decides now is as good a time as any to speak up.

"I met someone too. She's cool. I mean, she left me when I went to the nurse's tent, but she's cool. And her dad works at the park."

Another long silence passes. Chuckie and Lil hold hands, sitting on the bed. Harold is behind them, looking over to the door where Susie is standing. Phil is beside her, twiddling his fingers around. Kimi and Savannah are sitting in an oversized chair. Tommy stands behind her. Susie meets Harold's eyes and sighs.

"What about Angelica?"

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. 


End file.
